Cloths are in widespread use in different types of cleaning devices. They may be provided singly in order to wipe dirty surfaces. But they may also be provided as a part of another product like for instance as a part of a mop.
As these cloths are used they of course get dirty. In order to be able to reuse a cloth it may then be washed. Depending on the type of material provided in the cloth there has to be provided information about how the cloth is to be handled in relation to being washed. Such information is normally provided in the form of a care label that indicates if the cloth can be washed in a machine or if it has to be washed by hand, what temperature should be used when washing, if it can be tumble dried or ironed. This care label may also include a logotype associated with the product, seller or manufacturer. Such a logotype may furthermore also be provided on a separate label.
It is of interest to provide additional cleaning uses in relation to a cloth, like for instance providing one function of wet wiping and another of dry wiping. It may furthermore be of interest to provide a stain scraping function together with a cloth. This should furthermore be done without having to provide an additional cloth or without having to enlarge the cloth.
WO 2005/04452 describes a cloth that is provided with a first and a second fabric surface, where one surface has tufted fibres for one type of cleaning like removing dust and another surface has flat polyester strands or metalised polyester for providing a scrubbing function.
It is also known to use VELCRO™ for attachment to hangers of towels, see for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,703 and 5,761,761.
The problem with the type of arrangement described in WO 2005/04452 is that in use one surface may disturb the other. Thus the use of one surface may be impeded by the other surface. Moreover, the first surface to be used may become smaller than what is desired because of the provision of the second surface on it.
There is therefore a need for an improved cleaning cloth used in or as a cleaning device.